king_of_the_junglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mufasa
Mufasa is a character in the King of the Jungle series. He is the King of the Pride Lands, the oldest son of Ahadi and Uru, older brother of Scar, mate of Sarabi and the father of Simba. Appearance Mufasa is a tall, broad, and muscular lush gold coat with a red mane and tail tuff. He also has reddish-brown eyes. Personality Even as an adolescent, Mufasa displays characteristics of a king. Unlike his irresponsible younger brother, he is mature enough to put his kingdom's interests above his own, taking on responsibilities that are not expected of one so young. He is a strong support for his father, the king, and continuously proves himself to be firmly on his father's side, willing to better himself for his future role as king. His wisdom touches through on his understanding of responsibility and his willingness to set aside personal gain in order to better the Pride Lands. As an adult, Mufasa grows in maturity and regality, becoming a symbol of power as king who instills respect in every creature, even his enemies, the hyenas. His physical strength is not his only symbol of power, for his very voice and manner is often enough to draw the attention of his subjects, most often his son and Zazu. In addition to physically playing the role of king, Mufasa has a manner which demands respect. The king does not stand for disrespect, as seen when he challenges his brother for not attending the presentation of Simba. Despite his strong exterior, Mufasa is kind at heart and playful, showing respect for all the creatures, even those who are perceived as lower than himself. He is not strictly business, often playing games with his majordomo Zazu, and is unafraid of showing affection, as seen when he greets Rafiki with a hug prior to the presentation of Simba. In family life, Mufasa is just as soft-hearted, treating his mate with gentle respect and treating his son fairly, even when the cub deliberately disobeys his parents' instruction. As a king and a father, Mufasa is instructive and wise, borne down by years of experience and instruction. His rule over the Pride Lands results in a period of prosperity, reflecting his reasonable and responsible approach to kingship. His lessons leave a deep imprint on Simba, who learns from his father that every creature must be respected in order for balance to be maintained. In addition to understanding natural balance, Mufasa understands the workings of a family, keeping his mate and son as well as his pride in steady paws. Relationships Grandparents Mufasa's paternal grandparents are Mohatu and Safiya, his father's parents. Parents Mufasa is the eldest son of Ahadi and Uru. He had a close bond with his father as he was chosen to be the next king of Pride Rock Brother Scar/Taka is Mufasa’s younger brother. Mate Sarabi is Mufasa's mate. As cubs they were best friends, which grew into love as they got older. Upon Mufasa becoming king, she became his queen. Children Simba is Mufasa's only son, as yet. In Matings and Mistakes, Mufasa and Sarabi talk about a possible consort for their son and also talk about having more cubs. Background Cubhood Mufasa is the first born son of Ahadi and Uru and the older brother of Taka. Growing up his best friend was Sarabi, who was also his betrothal. ''King of the Jungle Mufasa is first seen after Haya brings a cub with her to Pride Rock. He then questions her and Haya responds saying that the cub's mother requested her to take and raise her daughter. Quotes King of the Jungle '' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pride Lands Category:Lions Category:Male Category:Animals Category:A to Z